Although the prior art of washing hair is called an automatic hair washing machine, it still applies the traditional ways of lying supine or bending over a person to wash his hair, and the person has to go to a fixed consumption location such as the barber's shop to wash his hair. The disadvantages of the existent shampoo devices are:
(1) large volume;
(2) only applied in predefined areas;
(3) limiting the free movable space of the washed person;
(4) wasting the time of shampooing and the time on road;
(5) low efficiency;
(6) costly;
(7) failing to meet the requirements of special groups of people.